Marcas
by Salma Scholz
Summary: DRABBLE Izaya esta cansado de que el Rubio deje todas las noches marcas en su cuerpo. Dedicado a Arekusu.or.Alex :3 Este es mi Primer Fic :3 Espero que les guste. YAOI


**Holis, Bueno este es mi primer FanFiction que escribo y se que es malo, pero denme una oportunidad Please :3 aunque no trata mucho el tema principal :S y se que no tengo un gran léxico. Pero les prometo que iré mejorando con cada historia que haga.**

**Este FanFiction se lo dedico a .Alex que fue la que me dio los ánimos para escribir esta historia OwO Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños :3333 Es una gran escritora espero que lean todos sus FanFictions.**

**Espero que les guste 3**

* * *

Los sonidos de placer resonaban en la habitación del moreno, un conjunto de gemidos entre las dos bestias más peligrosas de Ikebukuro formaban melodías para estos mismos

-"Ahhh A-ahhh… Shiz-Shizu-chaahh…..P-para…"  
Izaya no podía terminar de decir, o más bien gemir, su típica frase que se repetía todas las noches en la gran cama de su departamento.

-"No te atrevas a decírmelo otra vez pulga, tú fuiste el que comenzó a decirme desde la mañana que llegara del trabajo rápido porque hoy querías hacerlo" Termino de decir el rubio cuando comenzó a penetrar mas fuerte al moreno.

-"E-es que eres tan duro conmigo, trata de hacerlo C-como una P-persona común y corriente por un día" Gimió el Informante.

Aunque tanto Shizuo como el mismo Izaya sabían que no les gustaba tener relaciones sexuales "suaves" Izaya se preguntaba lo diferente que Shizuo podría si no lo lastimaría todas las noches

-"¿Nunca te imaginarias lo aburrido que fuera si solo nos besa- Shizuo fue interrumpido por un delgado y pálido dedo que callaba sus labios seguido de un tierno beso de parte de la pulga

-"C-callate y sigue, idiota" Dijo Izaya con un color rojo intenso que reinaba en sumejillas y lagrimas a punto de salir de sus entrecerrados ojos rojizos.

El Informante se sonrió a si mismo cuando recordó aquella llamada telefónica que le hizo al rubio horas antes, pidiéndole llegar temprano para complacer sus deseos sexuales; y aunque el rubio no le importaba también quería tener sexo con su "pulga"

-"Maldita sea, Maldita sea, no puede ser" No lo soportaba, simplemente no lo soportaba, era tan horrible, tan innecesario.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo soy el que tiene que salir perdiendo? Izaya gruñía mientras se veía en su gran espejo del baño en donde podía captar todas las marcas que se apreciaban en su cuerpo.

Izaya no podía permitir que alguien imperfeccionara su preciado cuerpo con marcas imborrables de dientes y uñas por todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente el monstro, aunque claramente él era el único que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-"Si tan solo un día, un solo día yo pudiera dañarlo, dejarlo en la cama rendido, como él me lo hace a mi" Aunque Izaya pensó dos veces lo que acababa de decir, y al parecer no le parecía tan placentero como él pensó que sería.

Le encantaba que el guardaespaldas lo apretara a la pared y lo mordiera con todas sus fuerzas, que lo besara por todas las partes que él quisiera, que lo dejara hasta no poder mas después de una o más horas de sexo salvaje, Pero no admitía que le dejara unas horribles marcas después de hacerlo, marcas que no servían para nada excepto para dejar un dolor latente cada vez que se rozaran, y que estaban en todas partes cuello, hombros, orejas, brazos, manos, muslos, piernas, por donde se mirara el moreno había más de una mordida o rasguño.

Izaya era tan Masoquista.

-"Mierda, ¿Dónde está la maldita pulga? Susurraba el rubio mientras que se levantaba de la cama toda desordenada del moreno. A Shizuo le parecía extraño que Izaya se levantara antes que él, siempre amanecía con la pulga en su regazo.

Izaya se acerco a la cama y se recostó en ella, estaba muy cansado y pretendía seguir durmiendo toda la mañana.

-"¿Dónde estabas Pulga? No te vi cuando desperté. Cito el hombre más grande

-"Awww que lindo Shizu-chan, no puedo estar ni un minuto lejos de ti porque ya comienzas a extrañarme ¡Qué lindo!" Dijo Izaya pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shizuo.

-"¡Callate Pulga! ¿Quién mierda que te va a extrañar?"

- "Jajajaja, Yo se que tú me amas Shizu-chan, no puedes estar alejado de mi porque comienzas a ponerte nervioso ¿no?- Dijo Izaya acercándose a sus labios

-"No, yo no te a- Shizuo fue callado por los labios de Izaya, y este de inmediato respondió el beso pasando sus manos por la cintura del informante y dejándose caer otra vez en la cama.

* * *

**Mi primera historia, estoy tan nerviosa ycComo ven, no fue tan bueno, pero en realidad espero que les haya gustado!**

**Un Besote a Tod s y un Abrashiooo x3**


End file.
